1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to displays, and more particularly, to a timing controller and a display device including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. For example, a liquid crystal display can be found in a variety of electronic devices such as televisions, computer monitors, smart phones, tablets and digital cameras.
A liquid crystal display may include two display substrates and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed therebetween. Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may exhibit dielectric anisotropy. Thus, the liquid crystal display may obtain a desired image by applying an electric field to the liquid crystal layer to determine the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules, and then, adjusting an intensity of the electric field to control the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal display.
The liquid crystal display may include a plurality of integrated circuits (ICs) to display images. However, the ICs may malfunction or become damaged due to static electricity (e.g., electrostatic discharge (ESD)). A malfunction caused by ESD may be classified into hard and soft fails. A hard fail occurs when the IC is permanently damaged by the ESD, for example. A soft fail occurs when the IC momentarily malfunctions due to the ESD, but then quickly returns to a normal state, for example.
Therefore, there is a need for a display device capable of operating stably irrespective of noise.